En el agua
by Mellark Newman
Summary: Un bello pez se ahogaba en el Nilo. Este fic participa en el cuarto y último reto del foro I am Sherlocked. Para el rally "The game is on" Para el Sabueso de Baskerville.
Un buen día de verano, durante el entrenamiento cerca de las costas del Nilo escuche a lo lejos el chapotear del agua contra un cuerpo que estaba por agotarse en su lucha por vivir. No lo pensé dos veces cuando me arroje contra las tranquilas aguas en dirección al cuerpo casi sin energía. Al llegar junto a este lo tome por los hombros pasando un brazo por debajo de las axilas intentando que las cristalinas aguas no lo arrancaran de entre mis brazos. Llegue a la orilla imaginando encontrarme con alguno de mis compañeros, la solitaria playa me recibió y entre la tibieza de las piedras deposite el delgado cuerpo de un joven al que recién le habían cortado la trenza, dejando atrás todo rastro infantil.

Sus rasgos eran finos, su piel pálida de aspecto aterciopelado y su cuerpo delgado lo hacían ver en conjunto como un verdadero dios nacido en la tierra. Sus rosados labios me decían que estaba bien aun cuando no estuviese consiente.

—Amón me ayude y no esté haciendo algo incorrecto.

Tome el hermoso cuerpo inconsciente con cuidado, esperando que nadie lo malinterpretara, rezando porque mis aposentos estuvieran vacíos a esas horas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

—Por Amón Jahi ¿Sabes a quien tienes cautivo?—Pregunto el sacerdote más joven de Amón.

—Lo sé Geb—le conteste suspirando—Es el ser más precioso que Amón me ha concedido el honor de ver.

—Serás idiota Jahi, es el hijo de la consorte del Faraón. —Dijo colocando sus manos sobre sus caderas. —Iré a avisar a su hermano de su localización antes de que pierda los estribos. Pero antes debo ver si no está herido.

—Él está bien Geb, lo he revisado yo mismo. —le sonreí orgulloso.

—Tocaste a un hijo de Amón sin permiso Jahi. —Su mirada severa taladraba mi ser—Sabes el castigo que conlleva ese acto.

—Ya basta Garai, ve a molestar a otro.

Detrás de nosotros la voz se escuchaba clara y dulce, con una entonación tierna propia de la edad. O eso creía yo.

—Mi nombre es Geb—contesto cansado el sacerdote—deberías saberlo ya, no es tan difícil.

—Sí, lo que digas, ve y dile a Mert ekert cosas sucias al oído. —termino con un movimiento de su mano, despidiendo al ofendido sacerdote.

Pasada la impresión inicial lo único en que mi cuerpo y mente estaban de acuerdo era en caer de rodillas ante el hijo menor del Faraón, mis manos y frente hacían reverencia absoluta al tocar el suelo que los divinos pies del príncipe estaban tocando. No me di cuenta de que se había acercado lo suficiente para colocar su boca junto a mi oído izquierdo.

— ¿Qué tanto viste, sacerdote?—susurro nervioso.

También estaba sobre sus rodillas frente a mí sosteniendo su peso sobre sus palmas dejando su cabeza a la altura de la mía, me atreví a verle de frente sin despegar mi cabeza del suelo.

—Solo lo suficiente para darle por saludable.

De cerca sus ojos eran tan profundos que por un momento me sentí liberado de este mundo y nadara entre las estrellas. Un suspiro mortificado salió de entre sus labios dejándolos entre abiertos, invitándome indirectamente a probarlos.

—Te creeré pero solo porque ahora te debo la vida. —contesto no muy convencido.

—No deseo que me deba nada. —dije con seguridad sacada de no sé dónde—solo tengo una petición.

—Entonces ¿Cuál es su deseo?—me pregunto ladeando la cabeza.

Entonces fue cuando mi cuerpo sin control nos ayudó a levantarnos del suelo, mis manos acariciaron sus finos pómulos antes de plantar mis labios sobre los suyos con un toque suave e inocente, solo un roce que provoco miles de sensaciones dentro de mí, convirtiendo el tiempo en líquido y permitiendo que mi mente grabara a fuego la sensación de su fina piel contra la mía.

Al separarme contemple como sus ojos habían cambiado de color y su pálido rostro tomaba un fino velo rojizo que lo hacía parecer aún más adorable. Sus manos tibias estaban sobre mi pecho y cinto de mi túnica, una de mis manos había pasado directamente a su cadera en un intento porque no se desequilibrara y callera mientras que la otra permanecía trazando círculos con el pulgar sobre su afinado pómulo.

—Eso no es justo. Yo también lo deseaba.

Mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y una risa broto del fondo de mi pecho llenando de calidez el ambiente frio de la habitación. Él me siguió con su risa perfecta acariciando mis oídos, encantando mi alma.

—Quédate un poco más. —le rogué al escuchar los pasos apresurados de los soldados de asalto.

—Volveré, lo prometo. —me estrecho entre sus delgados brazos dándome un beso sobre mi hombro izquierdo antes de separarse y acatar las órdenes de los guardias.

Estaba perdido entre los pliegues de su faldón, me tenía atrapado en el templo de su piel y era su más fiel esclavo en alma. Todo eso y más aún cuando no tenía ni un día viéndolo directamente.

—Aquí estaré su alteza. —le conteste a la nada.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

— ¿Funciono?

—No sé de qué me hablas Mert ekert.

—No te hagas la ilusa con migo hermanita, ¿Funciono tu plan como lo calculaste o no?

Sus ojos me miraban amenazadores cuando el resto de su expresión era de alegría.

—Solo te diré una cosa Serq, los sentimientos son una desventaja que ha destruido civilizaciones enteras.

—Oh por Amón ya vas a empezar con tu discurso de hermano mayor importante, piérdete Mert ekert. —clamo en un tono aburrido.

Cuando la puerta se cerró y en la sala se instaló un agradable silencio me permití sonreír de manera real por mi hermana, había sido difícil mantener su real identidad oculta, nadie tomaría a su ser más preciado por una simple consorte y con ese sacerdote entrenando para soldado estaba más que satisfecho con el buen gusto que ella tenia.

—Arriesgo mucho y logro lo que quería.

— ¿Dejaras que se salga con la suya, Kert?

— ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames así Geb?

—Las suficientes para no hacerle caso su majestad.

Se acercó a mí, depositando un dulce beso entre mis labios acariciando suavemente mi cabello.

—Me encanta ver tu rostro contrariado. Es todo.

Su sonrisa me animaba a continuar aun cuando yo solo quería huir junto a él.

Amón permítenos conseguir la felicidad.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Tantan._

 _Pues termine por pedir otro número y esto salió, ahora explicaciones:_

Jahi (John): "Digno".

Geb (Greg): "Dios mitológico de la tierra".

Garai (Greg modificado): "Establecido, colono". (Ese Sherlock está loco)

Serq (Sherlock): Otro nombre de Isis. Isis es el nombre griego de una diosa de la mitología egipcia. Su nombre egipcio era Ast, que significa trono, representado por el jeroglífico que portaba sobre su cabeza.

Mert ekert (Mycroft): "Amante del silencio".

 _Obviamente no pondría sus nombres del canon, demasiado flojo si me lo preguntan, por lo que investigue nombres reales del Egipto antiguo y esto salió. Cambie el sexo de Sherly SorryNotSorry. Es mujer y para evitar que su pueblo le pidiera a Myc contraer matrimonio con su hermana ocultaron el real sexo de ella poniéndole un nombre que bien es de diosa también significa trono._

 _Quiero continuación pero ya no tengo tiempo._

 _Para mi maravilloso equipo El Sabueso de Baskerville._

 _Me divertí en grande con todos sus relatos y aprendí un montón. Infinitas gracias al staff del foro por tan maravillosa idea de rally._

 _Este fic participa en el cuarto y último reto del foro I am Sherlocked. Para el rally "The game is on"_

 _Para el Sabueso de Baskerville._

 _Controlado el miedo, libera la mente._


End file.
